


xxxi. home

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [31]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: The last one!I sprained my finger today so I couldn't type well ;-; I don't know how long it'll take to work normally againThe (tiny) reference to Once Around The Sun by eleventy7 is intentional.Happy New Year!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 8
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxxi. home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antarcticas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/gifts), [princess_zel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/gifts).



> The last one!  
> I sprained my finger today so I couldn't type well ;-; I don't know how long it'll take to work normally again
> 
> The (tiny) reference to Once Around The Sun by eleventy7 is intentional.
> 
> Happy New Year!

**day xxxi: 'home'**

* * *

the saying goes, "home is where the heart is."

most of the time, it's true.

for zuko, this meant he was spread out between different places.

uncle iroh's tea shop, for one. the old man was his real father now. he'd taken time to realise it, but now that he had, he wouldn't change it for the world. iroh had been there at his birth ; absent during his childhood, he wrote special letters to him, making him his confidante ; when his mother disappeared after that cryptic remark, iroh gave him consolation ; when his father scarred him in more ways than one, iroh was there to tend to him ; during those three years on the ship, he helped him ; in the earth kingdom, he gave him a second chance ; when zuko left him, he forgave him so easily ; when he became fire lord, he was nothing but supportive ; with a sly smirk on his face, he listened while zuko explained his feelings for katara ; when they got engaged, he was the first to congratulate him ; and the list went on.

there was azula, in her cell, growing roses. she was his little sister, who'd cooed at him when she first saw him ; who couldn't pronounce his name and called him zuzu ; who helped him up when he fell ; who gave him a hug when he was sad ; who snuck onto his ship just before departure because she couldn't bear to see him leave ; who'd gone and found him ; who'd been as much of an abuse victim that he ; and the list went on.

there was the "gaang", his new family ; who'd forgiven him for all his past misdeeds ; who'd accepted him into their group so easily, considering their past history ; who'd helped him get better ; who'd been nothing but supportive ; and the list went on.

there was mai and ty lee ; the girls he'd seen grow up, his sister's only friends ; who'd defended him in his time of need ; who'd been a constant in an ever-changing life ; and the list went on.

there was his mother, and her new family ; the one who'd given him a name ; the one who'd nursed him and kissed it better ; the one he came to for hugs ; the one who hadn't quite become a father figure, but who'd tried his best to make his mother happy ; his new little sister, so innocent and fragile, who didn't hesitate to speak her mind ; and the list went on.

there was his crew, on his ship ; who'd stood by his every decision ; who'd lived with him for three years ; who'd helped him with his firebending training ; and the list went on.

there was katara, the beautiful waterbender he'd fallen in love with ; whom he'd seen progress, every step of the way ; who'd frozen his feet to the ground, both literally and figuratively ; whom he'd tied to a tree, baited with her mother's necklace ; who'd frozen him in ice at the north pole ; who'd offered to help his uncle ; who'd oh-so-delicately offered to heal his scar ; whom he'd repayed with betrayal ; who had struggled to accept him into the group ; who had screamed at him in the night ; whom he'd taken to find her mother's killer ; who'd spilled her darkest secrets to him ; who'd teased him relentlessly at that play ; who'd helped him defeat his sister, and saved him ; who'd spent hours healing him ; who'd helped him pull on his coronation robes ; who'd left aang for him ; who'd kissed him for the first time in the hallways of the fire palace ; who wasn't scared of telling him what she thought ; and the list went on.

there were so many others, too ; every person he'd met ; every person he'd helped ; some that he knew personally ; others that he didn't ; lee, that earth kingdom kid ; jet, the freedom fighter who'd given his life for the right cause ; song, the healer who'd saved his uncle ; jin, his first date ; and the list went on.

he wasn't sure if he could manage all of that, scared that he'd break. he wasn't sure if they even remembered him all. there were a lot of things that he didn't know. 

but that was okay.

but he knew that he was coming home at last, and that all the others would be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> An enormous thank you to @princess_zel and @antarcticas for running this event. The daily banners were gorgeous, and the prompts were absolutely amazing. I can't thank you enough for the sheer amount of work this must have taken. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Otherwise, this series was my first event ever, and my first time writing drabbles. It's been fun, and I've progressed so much and made so many new friends. I didn't usually get to the prompts on time, but I wrote one thing for each day after all!! I'm sad this is over (and a bit relieved) and I look forward to seeing you on my next work! (Or yours)


End file.
